The Random Ghost
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: There's a ghost in Anubis House :o :o :o :o :o :o :o :o
1. Random Ghost and Clueless Children

The Random Ghost and The Clueless Children

**Well, its kinda a long story how I wrote this, basicly off the top of my head, on my phone, when I was hyper eating weetabix B-) !**

**So, I have BlackBerry Messenger (BBM) and I was gonna send a broadcast message (BC) saying "Talk" so someone would talk to me.**

**And I was so hyper I just randomly wrote this and BC'ed that instead.**

**Some parts of it you will recognise from House of Anubis, mostly at the begining, other parts conplete fiction!**

**I laughed my head off when I wrote this, so I hope it amuses you guys as well.**

**Well anyways, I'm sure you're not interested on how I wrote this so I'll just shut up!**

**Enjoy !',xxx**

"You need to calm down," I told myself.

Then suddenly Joy attacked me!

Then to other boys came in, one tickle attacking the other, trying to get information out of him.

Something about a Nina?

They all sneaked up to the attic, while I hid, and Joy's best friend came in, wearing a black cloak, and screams, "Joy!"

Suddenly a ghost came up behind her, scaring them all to death so much they ran round and round the creepy attic, with their hands in the air going: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" like complete idiots, not maing any effort to use the few brain cells in their air filled heads to reflect on the situation they were in.

Then the ghost's father's ghost comes and yells to the ghost, "TIME FOR YOUR SPANKINGS!"

The ghost was so scared, he joins the brainless children, running around in circles.

Then the ghost blocked them off round the other way (the children being too dumb to even think about running anywhere else except round and round in circles in the same direction!) and the ghost ate them all, even it's son's ghost :o (DUN DUN DUN! LOL).

And as the ghost ate, he digested too much stupid and he became stupid as well.

So all the ghost spent the rest of the afterlife doing was running round and round that attic instead of haunting people and scaring the shit out them.

And I bet, if you looked, he would would still be doing it to this day...

**Now, I understand you are now wondering from which mental instituion I have escaped from.**

**But, I assure you, I am perfectly sane (What is a BROCOLI?)!**

**Hope you liked this, please reveiw this totally bonkers story!**

**Thanks !',xxx **


	2. Random Ghosts Tables Pigeons Gangbangs!

The Random Ghosts, The Table, The Pigeons and The Gangbangs

**Warning!**

**Contains mild sex scenes ehich include:**

**Ghosts, tables and pigeons gangbanging**

**Victor the everliving orgasming**

**Naughty gestures**

One day the ghost was still running around and around and around and around and around and around.

As he was running he was burning off thst big meal, so he was becoming less stupid by the second.

Someone entered the attic, but he kept running, not yet smart enough to stop.

"Hello," a voice spoke.

He turned his head around the wrong way as he was running in the direction away from the voice so he could still pinpoint where it was coming from while still running.

A table, walking on all four legs and very much alive, walked out of the gloominess.

The ghost fainted, half in shock and half because of all the running he had been doing.

When he came around he was tied to the table and it and some pigeons were gangbanging him.

"Get off me!" The ghost moaned, orgasming.

They just ignored him and continued on with the banging.

Then the ghost's brother's ghost came in and joined in, shagging a pigeon Fabian.

The ghost had had enough so he decided that actions spoke louder than words.

He shook the table off him and decked it.

He grabbed a staff off the nearest wall and stabbed it to death, along with all the pigeons.

He picked the now normal table off the floor and grabbed a chair.

He had made some burgers out of the children's brains, that lived downstairs because he had kindly released them, and he and his brother pulled up chairs and began to eat them off the table.

As he was on his second burger, the ghost asked his brother, "What are we going to do with theese little sexuall attractive pigeons?"

He had a EUIRIKA! moment just then and went to grab some stuffing.

He pulled up some of the dead pigeons from the floor and began ripping their guts out of their anuses, ready to be made into burgers for later, and his brother followed suit.

He grabbed the stuffing and began stuffing them up their little pigeon anuses for dumping Chloe twice in one day and daring to gangbang him and his brother.

The brother then asked, "What are we going to do with theese sexy little beasts now?"

"Let's take them to Victor, I'm sure he'll think of an exuse to rape them with his pixie dick."

So they came quietly downstairs from the attic and traveled along the corridor to Victor's office.

They sold him the stuffed pigeons and they gangbanged for a while.

"YEAH!" Victor orgasmed.

After a while the ghosts got bored and just sat up in the attic, too bored to think of what to shag.

And I bet, if you looked, they'd still be doing it to this day...

**I had to do a sequel didn't I?**

**And all the random stuff you don't understand in this story is all the random stuff me and Chloe come up wi okay?**

**I put it in ma stories cos only we get it B-) !',xxxx**


	3. Random Ghosts and Barney

The Random Ghosts and Barney

**Enjoy :D !',xx**

One day, about a year later, the ghosts were still wondering what on this earth they could shag...

Slowly with a creak, the door opened.

The ghost brother's whipped round almost at the same time.

There stood a giant purple dinosaur!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the ghosts looked at each other and screamed.

"What is it, my friends?" Barney giggled.

"You're supposed to be exstinct!"

Barney just ignored then and started to do a little foot shuffle thing all around the attic singing, "I love you, You love me, let's go pump like fuck in the shower, with a knickknack paddywack give the bitch a bone, this used condom came rolling home!" **(A/N: I put copyright on this song cos me and one of my bestest friends Heather thought it up so don't even GO THERE!)**

The ghosts just looked at each and burst out laughing simeoltaniously.

"What's so funny my friends?"

One of the ghosts then had a UIREKA! moment when he said, "This."

He walked over to barney and shoved his dick up Barney's massive anus.

They had a gangbang, of corse, and then Barney went back home.

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Now what?"

...

And I bet, if you looked, they would stilll be doing it to this day...

**Okay, so I'm a weirdo.**

**And?**

**Don't care what you guys are thinking of me right now, I just get seriously bored and hyper**

**If you read this can you please reveiw? Flames? I don't mind :D**


	4. Random Ghosts Shoulders Knees and Toes

The Random Ghost and Their Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

**I'm hiiiiiiiiiiigh =D**

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Now what?"

"Do you want another gangbang?" The original ghost screamed at his brother in anger.

"Okay!" he breamed, so they did.

Then they said in unison, "So now what?"

"Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes!" the ghost began to sing and do the actions as did his brother.

"HEAD, SHOULDERS, KNEES AND TOES, KNEES AND TOES!" they orgasmed.

**So not a huge story but I quite frankly don't care!**

**Some of the real HOA characters will be introduced next chapter so it'll be written the next time I'm hyper...I'll drink loads of pepsi :D !**

**I basicly take my hyperness out on this story B-) but it doesn't mind cos it likes it !',xxx**


	5. Random Ghosts Babysit !

The Random Ghosts Being Babysitters?

**Random idea :p**

The Random ghosts were still being bored when one said to the other, "Why don't we babysit someone?"

"What a brilliant idea!" the other exclaimed.

So they went downstairs to pay their good gangabnging friend Vicotr a visit.

They knocked on the door and Victor groweled a "Come in!" probably thinking it was one of the pests living with him.

As soon as they came into the room, Victor's face lit up as he asked, "Gangbang?"

"I'm afraid not, Victor, maybe later," one of them said, "But we were wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to a stripclub one night and we could watch the rodents!"

"I've not been to a stripclub in years! Thankyou I kindly accept your offer. Can I go tonight?"

"Yes! That's fine," the other ghost said as they left Vicotr's office.

Later that evening the ghosts were sitting against the back wall of the attic amongst the cobwebs leaning against each other, asleep.

Meanwhile Victor sneaked across the girls' corridor, making sure no one was following him as he stole up the attic steps.

"Ghosts?" he whispered, coming into the attic.

"Ah!" the ghosts gerked awake.

"Are you ready for your babysitting debeut?" Victor asked.

"You bet!" one of the ghosts jumped up and then turned to help up his brother.

Victor led them downstairs and into the living room and all the students gasped.

"You ate us last time!" Joy squealed.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." one of the ghosts said, not meeting the pupils eyes.

"Okay, I must've mistaken you for someone else..."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fabian," Fabian said, holding out his hand and the ghosts both shook it.

"He looks a nice one to gangbang with," one of the ghosts muttered to the other one.

"I'm Fabian's girlfriend, Nina," said Nina.

"I'm Amber, I really love shoes!" Amber screamed at the ghosts.

"I'm Mick," Mick states plainly, not looking up from the football he was dribbling around the room.

"He's a little rude sometimes. I'm his girlfriend Mara," Mara told them.

"Patricia," Patricia said, reading a magazine.

"And those two are the two jokers of this house, Jerome and Alie," Nina said as Fabian put his arm round her and she giggled.

"Nice to meet you all," the ghost said.

"Yes," his brother agrees.

"Are you two brothers?" Amber asked.

"Yeah."

"Me and Nina are going to head upstairs..." Fabian said mysteriously and Nina giggled.

So they left the room and you could hear the giggling and the moaning and the orgasming from miles around.

"Let's say we do a gangbanging of our own?"

So they did and they did for quite a while.

Then the housemother came back from the supermarket, her hands full of shopping bags.

"What are you doing?" she creid in horror.

"Gangbanging!" Mick orgasmed.

"Wanna join?" one of the ghosts moaned as Amber did something to him...

"What harm can it do?" Trudy giggled as she stripped.

She threw herself into the bundle of bodies and started groaning almost instantly.

Nina and Fabian came downstairs about an hour later, completely naked.

"I hope you two used protection!" the other ghost screamed.

"Yeah?" Nina said uncertainly at seeing her friends being gangbanged by the babysitters and the housemother, "What are you guys doing?"

"Kinda ovbious by now isn't it?" Patricia asked, "You joining or what?"

So they dived in also, but barley interacted with the others.

It was basicly them shagging each other and the others gangbanging round about.

When Victor came home about two hours later, he closed the front door behind him moaning about naked babes.

He joined in and they had a huge gangbang and then the ghosts returned to their attic and all the kids went to bed.

**So I'm a dirtyminded bitch.**

**And?**


	6. Random Ghosts and French Teacher !

The Random Ghosts and The French Teacher

**This is a major diss to my french teacher cos she gave me crappy and pointless homework -_- hate it when teachers do tht !**

**Grrr...**

**This is educational! :o**

One day, the ghosts were just sitting up in the attic, minding their own buisness when the door opened.

"For god's sake!" one exclaimed, "Who could that possibly be now?"

"More importantly, how do theese people keep getting in?"

The door opened fully to reveal a very ordinary woman wearing a pencil skirt suit and two or so inch heels.

"Why does she look so normal?" one of the ghosts whispered.

"What do you mean?" the other replied.

"Think about it, we've had pigeons in here, a living table and a purple freaking dinosaur!"

"comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" **(How are you today?)** the woman asks.

"What?" the ghost raised his eyebrow at the woman.

"je l'ai dit comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, idiot!" **(I said how are you today, you idiot!)** the woman hissed.

"We still don't understand you," the ghost sighed.

"peut vous les gars ne parle pas français simple? Honnêtement, ce que l'école avez-vous été enseigné à?" **(Can you not speak simple French? What school were you taught at?)**

The confused look on the ghosts faces right at this moment were histerical, but the lady didn't find it at all funny.

"Can. Vous. Non. Parlez. Française?" **(Can. You. Not. Speak. French?)**

The ghosts just looked at each other.

"Do. You. Want. A. Gangbang?" one of the ghosts tried and now it was the woman's turn to be confused.

"Moi Exuse?" **(Exuse me?)**

"un gangbang?"**(A gangbang?)** the same ghost tried again.

"un quoi? un gangbang?"**(A what? A gangbang?)** the woman asked, shocked.

"Uuuugh," she ghost said, not knowing how to say yes so his brother just nodded.

"vous sales petits cochons! me donner trois raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas vous présenter à la police, ici et maintenant! PERV!" **(You dirty little pigs! Give me three reasons why I shouldn't report you to the police right here and right now! PERVS!)**

"Shup," one of the ghosts said.

The woman crossed the room and slapped him across the face.

"OW!" the ghost exclaimed.

"OW?" the woman repeated.

"Ouch?" the ghost lamely said.

"Ouch..." the woman said, stretching it out as if she was reflecting on the word, deep in thought.

"Qu'est-ce que signifie ouch?" **(What does ouch mean?)**

"Vous dites aïe quand vous vous blessez," **(You say ouch when you hurt yourself) **the ghost that had receieved the slap on the face explained.

"Ah! Bonjour douce française! Enfin vous me comprenez que celle twit à côté de vous n'est manifestement pas! Voulez-vous me gifler trop? Il eût été pour lui une faveur pour être honnête ..." **(Ah! Hello sweet French! Finally you understand me as that twit next to you clearly does not! Do you want me to slap him too? It would to him a favour to be honest...)**

"What?" the ghost said, dumb again.

"Pour bordel!" **(For fuck's sake!)**

And they just had a nice little chat with this woman, her talking some weird language and them not understanding her :)

**Lol -_-**


	7. Random Ghosts and Ancient Oreos

**ifernhkgfjnwrioegfnj; ;;hjkvp35uioerghueeeeeeeeeeeeeo 4bh3uo**

**I had Oreos...need I say more?**

The Random Ghost and The Ancient Oreos

The two ghosts sat up in the dusty old attic again, bored out of their minds as usual.

"We could rape a pigeon?" one brother suggested.

"Nah, even those horny little beasts are getting old," the other shrugged.

Then a pigeon walked out, as if on que, to see them.

"How do they keep getting in here?"

"Not a clue," his brother sighed.

Then a big leather chest over in the corner started glowing and shaking violently.

The two ghosts crept towards it, step by step, untill they were right next to it, the look of fear stuck on their faces.

One brother suddenly went back to his normal face and the other nudged him, still in his shocked/fearful state.

"What are you doing, you twit, we have to act scared for this bit because Obsession123 told us to!"

"I'm checking for something," he replied, exaiming the box with a very real curious face.

"Checking what?"

He turned away from the chest to face his still-pretending-to-be-stunned brother and said very seriously, "I was checking if it was gangbangable."

"There's time for banging later!" his brother cried, slapping him across the ear, "As for right now? I think we should open it."

"Are you insane?" cried the curious ghost, shaking his brother's shoulders, "There could be anything in there!"

He sighed at his freaked out brother, shoved him off him and opened the chest.

A yellow swirling vortex popped out and swallowed the two brothers whole.

Before they knew it, they were falling.

"I don't want to die!" the once curious and know for-real fearful ghost cried.

"We're already dead! We can't die again, you retard!" the other pointed out.

"Oh yeah," he said, his freak out ending in a heartbeat.

They landed on something soft and looked down to see it was sand.

It was very hot and they could see the blaring sun high in the sky.

It looked very much like Eyjpt, judging by the desert, but there was no pyramids.

Instead hundreds of almost naked slaves were building huge towers out of what looked like buiscuits.

"Is that...?"

"Oreos?" the other finished for him.

The slaves all heard the word oreos and their heads all snapped up to see them.

"Uh, hi. We from the future," one ghost tried.

One of the slaves called to the others, "They from the future, Niggas!"

The whole croud of them erupted in cheers and started doing the shuffle.

"What are they doing?" one ghost whispered.

"I have no i-"

"They are physically moving this way in celebration of your forthcoming," an old man came up to them and said.

"Say what?" one brother said.

"They are celebrating because of your forthcoming," the old man said.

"In celebration of our what?" the other said.

"IN CELEBRATION OF YOU COMING FROM THAT SHITTY WORLD UP THERE!" he screamed, pointing up to the sky, possibly reffering to heaven.

"I think they think we're dead..."

"We are dead! How many times do I have to remind you?"

"There is an ancient prophecy that two gangbanging ghosts will come to this place to free the slaves, but instead steal the oreos."

The second he had finished his sentence, the two ghosts were off towards the nearest stack of oreos.

They took massive armfulls and cried, "See you losers!" as they were carried back into the sky.

They found themselves flung at a wall in the attic, where the slid to the bottom, groaning in pain.

Once they had been lying there a while, one ghost jumped up and said to the other, "We totally forgot to ask them for a gangbang!"

"They were like...slaves...who cares?"

"I do! They were already almost naked! They would have been easy enough to rape!" he cried.

**Haha?**

**I'm a weirdo and look what I found :o?**

**I found out how to write like this I'm so awsome. **

**Don't forget to reveiw, I don't give two monkeys what you guys think of me :D!**


	8. Random Ghosts and Cloe !

**Don't be so mean with your reviews!**

**A boy in my class told me he wishes I would just hang myself, so I don't need you guys on my back too!**

**This is Chloe's idea, so don't diss :p**

Instead of a living table or a dinosaur, a teenage girl stepped forward.

"Sup," she said.

She was Scottish.

"Sup..." one ghost said.

"So, what are you guys doin up here?" she said.

"We're ghosts," the other one said, "End of discussion."

"Cool," she said.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone. How did you get in here?"

"Oh I was visiting my friend, Nina, and Victor is, like, an old friend of the family. He said you two are heavy cool and sexy and I've to come up and see you."

"Awwww, we're touched," one ghost replied.

"Well my name is Cloe," she said, "What about you guys?"

"We've never actually told anyone our names in this story since Obsession 123 kinda wrote this, but my name is Albert, and this is Avenir."

"Hi," Avenir said.

"Victor tells me you guys are a bit bonkers," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, we are."

"Well, what do you guys like to do?"

"We like to g-" Avenir said, but was interupted by Albert stomping onto his foot HARD.

"OW!"

"Oh, sorry, Avenir," he said, "We like to play monopoly."

"Really?" Cloe grinned, "Me too."

_Four games of Monopoly later..._

"I'm bored," they all sighed.

"Let's go and see Uncle Victor!" Cloe suggested.

So that's what they did.

As soon as they stepped into the office Victor was examining something under a spyglass and said, "Have you guys raped her yet?"

"Why would they do that, Victor?" she asked.

Victor burst out laughing.

"Hiliarious," Albert said dryly.

"You haven't told her?" he asked.

"No Victor," Albert muttered.

"Okay, told me what?"

"We don't like to play monopoly," Avenir said.

"Their... favourite...hoby...is...to..." Victor said between laughs.

"Gangbang?" Cloe suggested, which suprised them all.

Victor stopped laughing. The ghosts looked up from the floor.

"How did you know?" Albert, Victor and Avenir said together.

"I saw the "I heart gangbang" posters in the attic...?"

"I forgot about those. That was you're idea, sure," Albert muttered to Avenir.

"Well, I think Cloe is a bit young for one-" Cloe interupted Victor by putting her hand down his trousers.

"I guess not," he smirks.

_So_, I think you can guess what they did next.

Halfway through the little session, which involved Victor screaming, the "I Like Trains" kid came in!

**(If you don't know what I Like Trains **_**is**_** then go look it up on youtube, or you won't get this part of the story)**

"I LIKE TRAINS!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a huge train swooped into the office at an alarming speed, with a rainbow trailing behind it.

It was going so fast, in fact, that it flattened everything in the office, except the I Like Trains kid.

When Cloe and Victor came around, they were both in a white place.

So white, it looked like a plain white page.

"What is this place?" she asked.

Victor shrug but then a voice whispered, "I think you know."

"Why would I ask Uncle Victor something I already know?"

"You. Are. Dead," the voice said.

"Awwww awsome!" Chloe beamed.

"It's not awsome!"

"Yeah, it kinda is," she grinned.

They argued and argued untill the ghosts appeared out of thin air.

"Right guys, we're breaking you outa this looney bin," Albert said, "But there's a slight catch."

"Yes?" Victor and Cloe said together.

"You have to be ghosts!" Avenir giggled.

"The train knocked him out cold for hours. He's been like this since he came round. He should be fine in a while though," Albert explained.

"So, ghosts, huh? Sounds fun!" Victor grinned, then his grin turned sly, "I can scare those little _**RATS**_ to death!"

"Let's roll!" Avenir said.

"Can we call you Av or something. I can't be bothered saying Avenir all the time. Plus, it's too obsard!"

"Av Av Av Av Av Av Av Av Av Av Av Av Av," Av chanted.

The ghosts brought they new recruits back to the attic, where they went to see the kids.

Victor told them he was now a ghost and they all screamed and ran for their lives out the house.

"Did you see how Fabian cuddled Nina on the way out?...so cute!" Cloe squealed, pulling a #1 Fabina Fan flag out of her pocket.

"Neat flag..." Av said.

One day, in the attic, one of the ghosts suggested a gangbang.

"Not in the mood guys, sorry," Cloe said.

"WHAT?" the other three exclaimed together.

"Not in the mood?"

One ghost grabbed an axe and raised it to her.

When she woke up she was in a land where everything was made of cookies and chocolate.

"Where am I?" she asked.

This squat little nigga came up to her and said, "You're in teletubby land, where do you think?"

"Am I in like some sort of cookie world?"

"NAW!" the guy said sarcasticly and walked away.

"Psssst!" a voice said and Cloe looked around to search for the source.

She found the little girl looking out at her from within a cookie bush.

"C'mere," she whispered and Cloe rolled into the bush with her.

"I know how to get back," she said.

"Really, how?" Cloe asked in shock.

"You have to...you know...with every single cookie in one area. Come, I'll show you," she said.

She lead Cloe up to a hill and showed her 5 different areas of the island.

"If you...all the cookies in one of theese five areas, you will go back," she smiled.

She did as she was told and then she blacked out.

When she came round she was lying on the couch in the living room of Anubis and Nina was sitting beside her, rubbing the back of her hand.

Her hair was a mess, as if she'd been shoving her hands through it and her face was tearstained.

"We found you outside. Nina was worried," Fabian said, appearing next to Nina.

"I'm fine," Cloe replied, "What about Victor?"

"He went back to normal! Must've been some sort of prank on us or somthing," Nina shrugged.

"Good," Cloe said, "I guess I should go up and see him."

She went up and found him and the ghosts all in Victor's office.

"Before you murder me, I'm in the mood," she said with a sly smile.

They had another gangbang and as Cloe was sucking and biting Victor's pixie dick, it was so good, she took a picture frame and tried to put it inside.

Instead, it exploded with...liquid...and went everywhere, which Cloe and the ghosts hungrily licked up.

**Don't know what else to write, so bye I guess**

**Review :D ',xx**


	9. Random Ghosts have a random convo!

**The Random Ghosts have a wee random convo ;]**

"I'm bored Av," Albert said.

"Aaaaaal, I know," he sighed.

"Why don't we invite a friend over, and we can have a gangbang?" Al suggested.

"No! Why don't we have a random converstion?"

Al: "I drink blood."

Av: "OMG a gangbanging vampire? CALL THE POLICE!"

Al: "The police are no macth for me, mere mortal! Mwahahahahaha!"

Av: "BA-NA-NA! Say it with me kids! BA-NA-NA!"

Al: "Banana!"

Av: "You just killed the word banana!"

_Av grabs a banana out his pocket and stands on it, then kneels beside it._

Av: Dust to dust, ashes to ashes...BYE BYE STUPID FRUIT WE WON'T BE LECTURED TO EAT YOU ANYMORE! Mwhahahahahahahaha! Bye, have a nice...death."

_They walk away to the other side of the room, leaving the banana._

Al: I like to tickle small kittens.

Av: "VAGINA!"

Al: "I. Like. Train-"

Av: "No! We'll be ran over by rainbow trains if you say it!"

Al: "I like pies"

Av: "Me too! How weird is that!"

Al: "Not as weird as your face"

_Av falls to the floor pretending to die. Al kneels beside him._

Al: "!"

Av: "BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL!"

**(If you don't understand look up "Bill Nye the science guy" LOL)**

Al (squeaky voice): "Sceince _rules_!"

Av: "M= c2!"

Al: "That's maths. Not science."

Av: "BILL NYE THE MATHS GUY!"

Al: "NO! Obsession 123 wrote Bill Nye the _animal_ guy **(check it out!)**, you moron!"

Av: "I don't care!"

_Av starts to run around the attic giggling like spongbob._

Av: "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

_Al joins in the running._

Al + Av: "Spongbob squarepants!"

Av: "I've got a bottle of ketchup, wanna drink it?"

Al: "OKAY!"

Av: "Al, remember the readers!"

Al: "Oh yeah!"

_Both turn to face the camera_

Al + Av: "That's all folks!"

_They sit down and drink the ketchup._

_Av burps loudly and audience laughs as the screen goes black._

**I got bored...**

**Reveiw :D !**


	10. Random Ghost mother's day special x

**I know mother's day was yesterday and this is a day late, BUT I was out with my nan and my mum yesterday, therefore, I could not upload this random ghost story!**

**Well it's gettin uploaded now kay ;]? Better late than never?**

The Random Ghosts and their Mum

"What did we get Mum for mother's day?" Av asked Al.

"I never got her anything. I thought the deal was you were gonna get her something from both of us?"

"No. No! That deal never happened! Av said, "I can't be put in charge of things like that!"

"Why?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"I'm half phycotic? I'm a weirdo? I should be locked up? Crazy? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, yeah. True," Al nodded.

"You're supposed to tell me I'm not insane and that I'm the best brother ever!" Av cried.

"Right, shut up!" Al said, "We have to go and get her something."

"Let's go then!" Av ushered him out of the attic door.

They went down to Victor's office, which was empty thank god, and stole some cash from Victor.

"We got a tenner, let's go!"

They were headed to the small shop just outide of campus, when they bumped into Nina.

"Hey guys!" she grinned, "Aren't you the ones we gangbanged?"

"Uuuuh, yeah," Al said awkwardly.

"Embarrasing hobby, I know, but it's okay. Victor made us all swear on our mobile phones (our phones are our lives, you see) that we wouldn't tell anyone about you guys! So, your secret's safe with us," she says.

They chatted fosar a while and then they went on to the shop.

They bought a bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates and two cards.

On the way back they both sighed in relief.

The next day at the crack of dawn, the door crashed open to reveal their whale sized mother.

"Mum!" Al said awkardly, "You've...lost weight."

"I know, I look like a supermodel!" Mum said, "RIGHT?"

"Y-yes, mum," Av said.

"We got you something," Al said, handing her the stuff.

"Thank you, boys, I just came for my stuff," she said and turned towards the door. But she turned back and said, "Did either of you have any children?"

"No," they both said.

"I'm suprised we haven't after all the gangbangs we've had..." Al muttered to his brother.

"Aww, I wanted to get more presents from grandchildren I don't care about!"

She stormed out of the attic, but the brothers called her back, smirking at each other.

"What?" she said, doubling back.

"Do you want a mother's day gangbang?" Av asked.

**(What did you expect?)**

The mother was shocked.

"I BROUGHT YOU UP TO BE ARTISTS!" she screamed, "AND YOU TURNED OUT TO BE A PAIR OF GANGBANGING GHOSTS!"

"So...is that a yes?" Av asked hopefully.

Disgusted, their mother stormed out.

"Awk-ward..." Al said.

"Wanna see if Victor's up for a gangbang, with those sexy pigeons we stuffed?" Av asked.

"Yup," Al grinned and they left the attic to find Victor.

**There's another chapter being uploaded right after this one so...read that one to?**


	11. Random Ghosts and The Toothbrush Guy

**I was in french and we were doing **_**The daily rutine**_**.**

**We were shown a powerpoint. **

**When it came to the **_**I brush my teeth**_** part, there was a cartoon picture, of a guy holding a giant toothbrush almost the size of himself.**

**I got inspired...**

The Random Ghosts and The Toothbrush Guy :) !

The ghosts had just got back from their gangbang with Victor.

They came into the attic and sat down.

"You wanna play poker?" Al asked.

"Isn't that one of the most normal thing we've ever played?"

"Yeah? Can't we be normal for once?"

"Okay," Av grinned, "But doesn't Obsession 123 want this story to be as random and weird as possible?"

"Who cares what she thinks?" Al scoffed.

"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS YOU KNOW!" I screamed through a tanoid speaker.

They burst out laughing as the attic door opens.

"Ooooh, a visitor," Al grinned, "Look lively!"

"Who brushes their teeth at least two times a day? I do. I do!" A voice sang to the tune of Do-dah.

A man apeared with a giant toothbrush almost the size of him.

"We're dead, man, we don't brush," Av said smoothly.

Then the man attacked them with his toothbrush, chanting "You will brush, you will brush, you will brush, you will brush!" like some weirdo nigga!

"Nigga alert!" Av yelled, hitting the floor.

"AGH!" Al yelled in agreement, cowering on the floor beside his brother.

"It was nice knowing you bro!" Av cried.

"I know!"

"AAAAGH! Help us!" they yelled.

"What are you guys doing?" The man asked, toothbrush in hand, but on his face confusion.

He raised an eyebrow at them and Av begged, "End it now!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" the man asked.

"Are you not gonna kill us?" Av asked back.

"No?" the man chuckled.

I think you can probably guess what happened next.

No? I'll give you a clue :D

Victor was..._involved_.

**French is awsome. It gives me such good ideas for random ghost :D ! ',xxx**


	12. RandomGhosts and The Bandit I call Chris

**I got this idea from the bandit emote on Skype so this chapter is dedicated to him.**

**I call him Chris. He's smexxi.**

**(Chloe thinks I'm insane :(...) ',xx**

The Random Ghosts and The Bandit Who I call Chris

Chris the bandit walked up to Anubis house.

_Well_, he thought, _I can't just walk in through the front door! That would be so un-bandit like and sooooo boring!_

Then and idea came to him and he started to walk up to the front of the house, but instead of going to the door, he strode up to the nearest drainpipe and began to climb up it.

He got to the roof and came across a window.

_The attic window. Bingo._

The window lay a tad open, which he found odd, but didn't waste time thinking about it.

He slipped his hand in and managed to reach the handle, opening the door further so he could squeeze inside.

He landed on the floor kinda ninja/nigga style, but he still made a soft _thud_.

"Hi there. We congratulate you on your creativeness," a voice said.

"Exuse me?"

"We congratulate you on your creativeness," another voice repeated, "Most people just be boring and normal and use the door."

"Where are you...two?" he asked.

"Over here," one said.

He followed in the direction he thought the voices where coming from and sure enough, he found the two ghosts slouched against the wall almost lazily humping pigeons while they talked.

Chris was disgusted and intreiged at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

"Humping these little sexually attractive pigeons," one said.

"Seriously?" Chris raised an eyebrow, but inside he was itching to try himself.

"No," the other said, "We're getting them warmed up for Victor."

"Victor?"

"The head of this house. He wanted to live forever, but some kids stopped him so he gave up and started to spend the rest of his mortal life gangbanging with us. We're not half bad to bang either. So nowadays he is so horney, he does naughty things to his stuffed bird Corbier when he thinks we're not looking."

"Cool, he sounds awsome. I'm Chris," he said.

"I'm Al," said Al, the pointed to the other, "And he's Av."

"Yo," Av said.

"You guys are awsome. I was gonna rob this house, but I think I might just hand out with you guys and look sexy!"

"Okay," the both agreed.

Soon the three of them were talking as if they had known each other forever. Well, two of them were brothers so that was technically true, it was only Chris that hadn't known them as long as they had, since birth, since they were brothers and he wasn't related to them in any way at all.

After a while there was a _thud_ resembling Chris's, but it was a lot louder; untrained, unexperienced.

"CHRIS!" a female voice screamed.

Footsteps hurled towards them and Chris looked about, looking for an escape, sinnce there was a teenage girl throwing herself at him.

But she got to him before he could run and jamp on top of him, frenching him wildly.

"What are you doing?" Chris said when he finally found his mouth free of hers.

"I love you Chris!" she said dreamily.

She had soft brown hair that came past her shoulders and deep brown eyes.

Getting a proper look at her, Chris melted.

"I don't know your name, but will you marry me?" he asked.

The ghosts gasped. The girl squealed.

"YES YES YES YES!"

"We're gonna go get married, see ya!" Chris called as he exited the attic, through the door this time, carrying his bride to be like, well...a bride.

Once the door had shut behind them, the ghosts looked at each other awkwardly, still slighly thrusting against the pigeons.

"That was awkward..." Al said.

"Very..."

"I know!" Av's pigeon rape victim spoke up.

"Shut up!" they both hissed at the pigeon.

**Okay, am hiiiiighhhhh.**

**Review :D ! ',xx**


	13. Random Ghosts and The Sickness

**I get inspired...**

The Random Ghosts and The Sickness

The ghosts were up in the attic yet again, but there was no gangbanging going on for a change. Because Al was coming down with something. He was sleeping and Av sat watching him, wondering what to do. He shook his big brither's shoulder and he groaned as he came round.

"What do I do?" Av asked worriedly. He wasn't used to being in charge, having to take care of people _or_ making decisions.

"I don't know, let me sleep whatever this is off. Might just be sleep deprived after all the banging we've been doing lately." He was right, they had been doing more banging lately than they were used to. Victor just seemed more and more horney these days and even the kids sometimes joined in.

"Okay," he said and let his brother fall asleep again.

He really didn't know what to do, so he rumaged through some boxes, not sure exactly what he was looking for.

He didn't find much, just junk that Victor couldn't bear to get rid of it seemed.

Victor! Why hadn't he thought of him sooner? Victor was, like, their only friend, bar the kids. Why hadn't he gone to him first? Yes, they were just bang buddies, but bang buddies looked out for each other, right?

Yes, yes they did.

He had never ran down the stairs as fast as he did then. He burst into Victor's office and he looked up from his computer. "Av, what are you doing here?"

Before Av could even answer him, he knew something was up.

"It's Al. He's ill. I don't know what it is!" he said.

Victor followed him back into the attic where he was showed the patient, who was still sleeping remember.

"He looks so sexy, even if he is ill. Do you think he's just too horney? Do you think he's having rape withdrawl symptoms?" Victor asked.

"No! Victor, this is serious!"

"Right, right you are. I have an idea. It's an old cure they used to use in the village I grew up in. Do you have one of those water despinser things you keep by the fire?"

"Yes, Victor, I'll go get it," Av nodded.

Once he had got it **(the thing that Tom and Jerry always squirt water at each other out of. Looks like an acordian a bit? Dunno what it's called) **he passed it to Victor, who lit a cigeratte.

"What are you doing, you faggot?"

Victor answered the question by exhaling the smoke into it, then pulling Al's trousers down.

Av sighed, not even bothering to ask. Victor then put the thing up Al's arse, then squeezed it so that the smoke went up his anus.

Al jumped and ran away, trousers around his ankles. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he squealed, "Now is not the time to be horney, Victor!"

Ignoring his brother, Av said to Victor, "Isn't that a Tudor cure?"

"Yeah...?"

"You said they used to use it in you village...?"

"I have an elixer of life, remember? How old do you think I am?" he asked.

Av gasped. He knew Victor was old, but he never knew he was that old.

"What else can we do?" Av said.

"Just leave me to sleep like I told you to!" Al sigh angrily.

"You need medical attention!" Av said, throwing himself to the ground and hugging his big brother's ankles.

"You need mental attention," Av shot back. Victor burst out laughing, but stopped when Al glared at him.

He started to pack a bag and Av asked, "Where are you going, bro?"

"I'm gonna go live with Fabian. See ya!" he said, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Can I come live with you Victor?" Av asked.

"Okay, but I don't actually have a room as such. I just doze through the night in my office."

"Sounds okay. I'm used to sleeping on floors," he said, nodding to where him and Al had slept the night before.

Al travelled in a bit of a rage down to Fabian's room, stomping his feet on the stairs. Honestly, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

He knocked on Fabian's room door to find him sitting there, reading some book or other.

"Since that blonde boy isn't here, can I, you know, move in?" he asked.

"Corse," Fabian smiled.

"Tah," the ghost said and unpacked, "It's just untill I get better."

It turned out he got better pretty quickly, really. It only took him 3 weeks. Not long at all :D !

**Review. Much apreciated ;p ',xx**


	14. Random Ghosts and the Poor Pigeon

**I'm really bored right now...**

Al and Av were just chilling in their attic, when there was a thud against the window. Av shot right up as he got the fright of his life, but Al lay in the dust, not even opening his eyes to look.

"Go see what that is," he yawned at his brother.

He listened as Av crossed the room to the window. "I do believe a pigeon just crashed into the window."

"Pigeon?" Al grinned as he got up faster than he ever had. "Oh, I haven't raped one of those in months. They make me so horny...Nina's just not as fresh as they are..."

"Completely agree."

They opened the window together and Av reached out for the pigeon.

"Hi little guy!" Al cooed. The pigeon only sqwaked at him and flew across the room. He flew right into a wall, sliding down it like he had just ingured the window.

Al was the first to reach the pigeon on the floor, arms and legs akimbo. "SQUAAAK!"

Al wasted no time in raping the little creature. At one point it passed out from too much pleasure and Av had to resusitate him.

Then a walking phone came in, catching the brothers taking turns to ride the pigeon.

"Uhm..." they both said quietly. The pigeon could only manage a barely audiable screech.

"I've been sent by the great Chloe!" the phone announced. It was a blackberry with huge muscles. "She wants this pigeon _for herself_!"

"Pfffffft, in your dreams, Cyber," Al said and with that he slammed the door, knocking the appliance down the stairs. It smashed at the bottom.

They continued to rape the pigeon on and off for a full week untill it escaped, barely with it's life. And then the two ghosts went back to being bored.

"What shall we do now?"

"I don't know."

"What shall we do now?"

"I don't know."

"What shall we do?"

"I don't know."

**Not wrote one of these in ages...it's very short because I lost inspiration. **

**Maybe seeing Chloe tomorrow will help trigger my imagination. Anyway, gotta fly.**


End file.
